


Everything To Gain

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Disapproving Family, F/F, Interracial Relationship, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Strap-Ons, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SVU Sergeant Olivia Benson is called in to investigate the brutal Rape/Murder of a elementary school teacher, can Olivia stay professional long enough to track down the suspect. Or will she be side-tracked by a gorgeous blonde and the reappearence of the woman that broke her heart four years earlier?





	1. Chapter 1

**Everything To Gain**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_SVU Sergeant Olivia Benson is called in to investigate the brutal Rape/Murder of a elementary school teacher, can Olivia stay professional long enough to track down the suspect. Or will she be side-tracked by a gorgeous blonde and the reappearence of the woman that broke her heart four years earlier?_

**Chapter 1**

Twenty-four year old Elementary School teacher Jessica Marshall is leaving P.S. 134 after a faculty meeting ran late. It was already past 8:00pm and Jessica wanted to get home, shower, change into something sexy and go out dancing at a club. The atrractive blonde teacher has no idea that she is in the sights of a dangerous predator, Jessica reaches her silver 2010 Acura RL and unlocks it. She opens the rear passenger door on the driver's side and gently tosses her briefcase inside and shuts the door, the ominous figure that was lurking in the shadows chose this moment to make his move. Armed with an aluminum baseball bat he charged out of the shadows poised to strike, as Jessica went to get into the car the man swung and connected squarely with the side of the blonde's head on Jessica's right temple. Jessica slammed into the concrete hard, stunning the blonde. Jessica tries to stand, but her legs won't co-operate with the rest of her body.

"Ohhh." Jessica moaned as she rubbed her head, her vision was still blurry, then she felt rough, scaly hands moving down her body.

"Don’t make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while." a raspy, tobacco filled voice whispered harshly into Jessica's right ear.

"Please don't hurt me, t-take whatever you want-."

"I said shut up!" the man screamed as he rolled Jessica over onto her back and smacked her as hard as he could across the face, Jessica whimpered.

Frozen with Jessica whimpered and held her breath as her attacker savagely ripped off her black pencil skirt and white cotton blouse, leaving the blonde clad in her pink bra, panties, sheer stockings, and black heels. He started manhandling Jessica's breasts through the bra. Afraid to breathe, Jessica resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her panties down. Rubbing the blonde's thighs and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned stockinged runner’s legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her panties.

"Shut up bitch." and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together and onto the the bat, which he placed behind Jessica. Tearing off her blouse, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent Jessica from seeing his face. And with that, he used the light of a nearby streetlight to admire his catch.

Jessica laid on the ground, topless. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her panties had a hole torn out of the crotch. Lifting her legs up in the air, Leon got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage Jessica through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her attacker's touch.

"Let’s take a look at the girls." Leon hissed as he let go of Jessica's breasts. Her breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night air and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Leon took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get away, Jessica was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, he slit off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging her pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Jessica hissed through clenched teeth and tears. In the struggle, the torn blouse fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, Jessica stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Jessica slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes, he spoke again, "Damn, you’ve got a fine body baby, feels so good."

Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Jessica clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Jessica passed out while Leon collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold was off, Leon wasn’t sure if she saw his face at all. ' _Too late now huh.'_ Leon thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Alex slowly came around, disoriented, her arms still bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on.

He then pulled out a bowie knife and cut Jessica free, Jessica quickly grabbed her torn clothing and stood up to get in her car.

"Oh no you don't." Leon said.

Leon grabbed Jessica and threw her to the ground roughly, he then began stabbing Jessica mercilessly. Leon slowly pulled Jessica up to her feet, then he spun the blonde teacher around and cut her throat from behind.

Leon looked down at Jessica's still form and smiled, then he slipped away into the night.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Manhattan Special Victims Sergeant Olivia Benson is sleeping soundly in her bed when the phone on her nightstand started buzzing.

"Oh, come on." Liv groaned tiredly before reaching for the phone.

"Benson." she said.

"Sarge, it's Carisi, we've got a Rape/Homicide at P.S. 134." he informs her.

"Put Amaro and Fin on it, Carisi."

"Sorry Sarge, the Brass are here and they want you here ASAP."

"Ok Carisi, give me fifteen minutes." Liv said.

After a quick shower and calling her neighbor Beth Randal to watch Noah Olivia rushed to the scene.

When Olivia arrived at the scene, she found the usual controlled chaotics of a Rape/Homicide scene.

Detectives Amanda Rollins, Nick Amaro, Carisi, and Fin Tutuola all came up to Olivia followed by Chief of Detectives Heather Moore.

"Care to explain why you weren't here when we arrived, Sergeant?" Moore asked harshly.

"I was at home enjoying some quality sleep." Liv snapped in reply.

Melinda walked up to Olivia and hands Liv her notes.

"Victim's name is Jessica Marshall, she was a teacher here at the school."

"Was the victim raped?" Heather inquired.

"She was." Liv said without looking up at Heather.

Heather cringed inwardly.

"Cause o-of death, Sergeant?"

Olivia sighed before continuing.

"The victim's throat was cut...After she was mercilessly stabbed." Liv said.

"Well Sergeant, you seem to have everything under control here, I'll just...leave now." Heather said.

Olivia and the others watched as Heather left the scene.

"Liv, I've been going through our victim's phone. The last ten calls were to a Cai Ying, she has an address on the city's West Side." Fin said.

"Girlfriend?" Liv asked.

"Could be, you want me and Amanda to-?" Fin said, but Olivia cut him off.

"No Fin, I'll do it." Olivia said.

Fin gives Olivia Cai Ying's address, the seasoned brunette got into her car and left the scene.

Twenty-six year old Cai Ying called Jessica for the eighth time and again no one picked up, Cai was beginning to worry, just then there was a knock at the front door.

"Jess, you'd better have a good excuse for-." Cai said as she opened the door.

"Y-you're not Jessica, who are you?" Cai asked.

"Sergeant Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit." Liv said as she held up her badge.

"Wh-what happened to Jess?" Cai asked fearfully.

"May I come in, Ms. Ying?" Liv asked.

"Yes, forgive my rudeness, Sergeant." Cai said.

Cai stepped aside and allowed the tall brunette entry into her home. Olivia walked past the blonde Asian, getting a whiff of the lilac perfume that Cai was wearing.

"Have a seat, Sergeant." Cai said invitingly.

"Thank you, Ms. Ying. How do you know Jessica Marshall?"

"She's my...girlfriend, we've been dating ever since college. What has happened to her?"

"I am so sorry Ms. Ying, but she was assaulted and killed." Olivia said.

"Wh-what?!" Cai screamed.

Cai buried her face in her hands and sobbed, Olivia moved closer to Cai and gently embraced her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Ying. I assure you that I and my colleagues will work tirelessly to bring whoever did this to justice."

"Y-you're from Special Victims, that's...Sex Crimes right? Was Jessica raped?"

Liv sighed, "Yes, she was regrettably." Olivia replied.

Olivia gently stroked Cai's medium length blonde hair and whispered soothing things to her.

***************

"Where's Liv?" ADA Alex Cabot asked Nick Amaro as she entered the squad room and not finding Liv at her desk.

"She's doing a notification Counselor." Nick answered.

"Oh, ok." Alex said.

Meanwhile, back at Cai's residence...

"Jess was my first and only love, Sergeant. We had started planning our wedding last week." Cai whimpered.

"Ms. Ying, do you know anyone who would want to harm Jessica or you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, his name is Leon Baxter, we all went to college together." Cai revealed as

Just then a man and an older woman burst into the house.

"Cai, what happened to you?" the man asked before looking over at Olivia.

"So I gather that this is your flavor of the month? I'm sorry dear daughter but you could do better." he said.

"Kang, show some respect." the older woman snapped, then she glanced at Olivia, who is holding up her badge.

"You're a Police Officer?" the woman asked.

"Yes, _Sergeant_ Olivia Benson, I'm here because Ms. Ying's girlfriend was attacked, raped, and murdered."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, considering how she chooses to live her life." Kang said, narrowing his eyes at Cai.

"What's that supposed to mean, buddy?" Olivia snapped angrily.

"First of all _Sergeant,_ my name is , Kang Ying Father to this harlot and you will show me the respect that I deserve." he said as he got in Liv's face.

The woman, who Olivia guessed was Cai's Mother sat down beside Cai and placed a hand tenderly on Cai's right hand.

"Jessica was murdered? Oh no, I am sorry sweetheart." Cai's Mother said.

"I'm not, now maybe you'll do what is expected of you and marry a respectable _man_ and give us some grandchildren."

"Kang, enough. Cai has been through enough." his Wife admonished.

Then Kang turned to Olivia.

"Are you done yet, Sergeant?" Cai's Father asked angrily, Olivia held her tongue as she stood up. She pulls out one of her cards and gives it to Cai.

"This is my number, if you need anything Cai I want you to call me anytime, day or night."

"OK, thank you Sergeant, try to enjoy the rest of your day." Cai said, giving Liv a sad smile.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Olivia walked into the squad room twenty-five minutes after leaving Cai Ying's home, Liv's head was still spinning from Cai's perfume.

 _'It fits her perfectly.'_ Liv thought to herself.

"Hey Sarge, Cabot's looking for you. She's in her office." Carisi said.

"Thanks Carisi, oh I have a name for you to run. Leon Baxter." Liv informed the Detective.

"All right, I'll go run the name right now Sarge." Carisi replied.


End file.
